The present invention relates to an apparatus for the storage and reading of data combined from binary numbers, incorporating a data carrier as storage, especially in the form of a card, which possesses at cross-over or intersection points of lines and columns means for portraying the binary characters by binary signal values, and a reader for the data carrier which is constructed for generating binary signals portraying the stored data by a line-by-line sampling of the data carrier and evaluation of the binary signals.
Data carriers in the form of cards are used for different purposes, for instance for programming small computers, controlling machines, as identification for individuals and so forth. The data carriers are generally constructed for a mechanical, magnetic or optical scanning or sampling. Mechanically scannable data carrier-cards are provided with recesses, cam-shaped raised portions or perforations for the application of the binary data, by means of which there can be actuated electrical contacts in the reader during the scanning operation. Most frequently there are used the generally known perforated or punched cards. Such perforated cards also can be optically scanned, wherein a bundle of light rays directed upon a photoelectric transducer is either unobstructed or interrupted by the perforated card. In the case of other optically scannable data carriers there are used for the portrayal of the binary characters light absorbing and light reflecting markers, also fluorescent markers which illuminate upon being radiated with ultraviolet rays. The mechanical scannable data carrier and most of the optically scannable data carriers can be read without readers or other auxiliary aids. The magnetic scannable data carriers in card form possess a magnetic layer which is appropriately magnetized in the one or other magnetization direction at the intersection points of the lines and columns of the binary characters. The writing and reading of the data occurs by means of magnetic heads.
For some special applications the prior art devices with card-shaped data carrier and associated reader are unsatisfactory. If, for instance, the data carrier should serve as identification or code, then it has been found that the generally advantageous simple constructions in these special situations is particularly disadvantageous, since for instance reproductions and falsifications can be undertaken without any great difficulties, and without there being able to be ascertained or detected at the original data carrier that copying has been undertaken. Also a change of the applied data with the known data carriers is either too simple or too cumbersome: it is too simple when the change of the applied data for falsification purposes is undertaken by an unauthorized person, and too cumbersome when the data carrier, apart from containing fixed data, also should contain flexible data which must be changed from time to time.